


逢いたいよ

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento is busy with drama filming, and Fuma misses him</p>
            </blockquote>





	逢いたいよ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakajimalic3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimalic3/gifts), [confetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti/gifts), [(bc she poked me to this)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28bc+she+poked+me+to+this%29), [and Sexy Zone for being awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Sexy+Zone+for+being+awesome).



> Hey everyone! So, this happened after watching Kurofuku and staring at Alice's FumaKen manipulation for too long, so part of this fic is for you ;)  
> Also, I actually managed to post for Sexy Zone's anniversary! \o/ Congrats, boys! Stay as awesome as you are, and I will keep praying for things to light up in your 4th year!  
> So, enjoy this ~~plotless porn~~ anniversary fic :'D

Fuma sighed in frustration, rolling onto his side and throwing a look at the clock on his nightstand. Barely past ten. Lately, he had developed a habit of going to bed early, and usually, he was ready to pass out around this time, but tonight, he was wide awake and restless. 

He had a hunch to where this sudden insomnia was coming from, though, and he stretched out unhappily over the empty bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. These emotions had been building up for the last couple of days, but today, it had somehow been worse, leaving him strangely absent for the most part of the day, making him unable to focus on university work and much less on the conversations of family or university friends happening around him. 

He was just tired, was what he had answered to their concerned inquires, but really, there was another, much more embarrassing reason for it that Fuma just wasn’t ready to admit to in front of them.

It had been 5 days, 3 hours and maybe about 20 minutes since he had last seen Kento, and about maybe 7 weeks (and 4 days) since they had last met up privately. Kento had been too busy to make time for his boyfriend since his drama filming had started, and to be honest, he had looked so exhausted recently that Fuma hadn’t even dared asking him, rather wanting him to rest as much as possible instead of losing necessary sleep over him. 

It was not like Fuma wasn’t used to it. He had been with Kento long enough by now to be aware that these phases of physical distance would always be part of their relationship, with both of them as invested in job and studies as they were. He figured that it was even good for them to not hang around each other constantly, especially when they were stressed and tended to become snappy. There had been enough awkward periods between them because of miscoordinated conversations in the past to prove that.

But there were still days like these, when all separation just became too much for him, too much to tide him over with silly text messages and ridiculous selfies that Kento tended to send him. There were days when Fuma just felt that unbearable need to hold Kento close, to feel his warmth and to smell the bitter sweet scent of his perfume mixed with sweat, and to hear his voice. Days when he just terribly missed him, and nothing seemed to be enough of a distraction for him. 

With a defeated huff, Fuma blindly felt around for his phone, his fingers almost opening his chat window with Kento by themselves. He stared at Kento’s last message for a moment, something about schedules and work, before typing a simple: “I want to see you.”

He hesitated for a moment before pressing “Send”, feeling stupid for voicing unreasonable desires which he knew Kento couldn’t answer to, but on the other hand, he had spent the last few months lecturing his boyfriend about how important honesty was in a relationship, and somehow, situation like these seemed to be included in their agreement to talk about _everything_. 

He stared at the message after he sent it, waiting for the small “Read” to appear next to it. He was pretty sure that Kento was still awake. He knew that the other boy didn’t sleep a lot these days, always finding something else to keep himself awake unnecessarily long, if it was homework or piano practice or making stupid halloween goody bags for his cast members. 

He was right: It didn’t take long for Kento to read and answer, though not quite the way Fuma had expected him to.

 _Are you at home?_ , he asked, and Fuma frowned, automatically responding “Yes”. Where else would he be? 

His mind had just caught up with why he would be asking when Kento had already replied.

 _I will be over in 15 minutes. Let me in_ _when I ring you, so I don’t have to wake your family._

Fuma knew that he should probably protest, tell him to not mind him and to just go to bed to get some sleep, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to. His skin seemed to be tingling in anticipation, and he just couldn’t bare to deny himself what he was so desperately aching for. 

So instead, he switched on the lamp on his bedside table and got into some boxers and a shirt, pushing the curtains aside to glance out onto the street. 

He spotted Kento’s car before he had even parked on the side of the street, tiptoeing downstairs to open the front door and lean against the door frame to wait for him. Kento had clearly just come from work, still too perfectly styled to have been home, and he smiled at Fuma sheepishly as he locked the car behind him and made his way over to the house. 

“There was no need to rush over” Fuma said in a small voice, retreating a little to let Kento step inside, but the older boy just shrugged as he kicked off his shoes. 

“I was still nearby, you caught me while I was getting into the car” Kento explained in a low voice, conscious of Fuma’s sleeping family. 

Fuma only hummed in response, unable to even pretend to be indignant for long as his gaze traced the contours of Kento’s face, hanging on the mole on the side of his nose for a moment before meeting his eyes. They were slightly crinkled from the smile on his lips, and Fuma lost himself in them long enough to be caught off guard when Kento leaned in to steal a kiss from him. 

It was too short and no more than a quick greeting, but it made Fuma’s heart skip a beat and his arms twitch in the need to close around Kento. Again, his boyfriend was faster, though, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, urging him to move things to Fuma’s room. 

It felt hard to keep from reaching out for Kento long enough to get safely behind closed doors, so as soon as he had shut it with his foot, his arms had wrapped around Kento’s waist and he had pulled him against his chest. Kento’s own arms closed around Fuma’s shoulders, and he was still smiling as he gently pressed their foreheads together, eyes locked. 

“It’s rare for you, to admit that you miss me” Kento whispered, and Fuma only hummed, too overwhelmed by Kento’s presence to get embarrassed. The smile on Kento’s lips grew, and Fuma stared for a few more moments before catching them with his own. 

Kento’s lips were soft and perfect, and Fuma could literally feel the tension flood from his own shoulders as he let Kento take over the kiss, let him cup his cheeks and deepen it, opening his mouth all too willingly to allow his tongue to be chased by the other boy’s. Kento’s fingers were just as eager, trailing featherlight touches over his skin, a thumb over his cheekbone, a pinky tracing the shell of his ear, and Fuma shuddered violently against him. 

One of Kento’s hands continued sifting into his hair, and he nipped once more at Fuma’s lips before knotting them into the strands and pulling them apart, making a soft groan escape Fuma. 

“Well, isn’t there someone worked up” Kento chuckled, grinding his hips against Fuma’s pointedly, making him become very aware of his own erection straining against his boxer shorts. “I guess it’s been too long, after all…”

“Shut up” Fuma whined, because talking was entirely overrated right now. His head was still buzzing from the kiss, and his body was aching to be touched and he seriously felt like he might go insane if Kento didn’t have his way with him _right now_. 

Kento laughed softly, but his hands were wandering over Fuma’s shoulders, down his arms until he could pry Fuma’s arms from his own waist and catch his wrists to tug him towards the bed. 

Fuma let himself be maneuvered onto the mattress without any protest, sighing when Kento straddled his hips and pressed his hands into the mattress on both sides of Fuma’s head, a gentle kind of dominance that got to Fuma more than he would ever admit to anyone besides Kento. 

Kento’s eyes were dark and blazing as they stared at him, and it made shivers run down Fuma’s spine even though Kento was barely touching him. 

“I am sorry for not taking better care of you” Kento breathed, leaning in enough so that Fuma could feel his breath on his own lips. “Let me make it up to you…”

Fuma nodded quickly, arching up to connect their lips again, but Kento barely licked over them once before moving on, kissing over his cheek and nibbling along his jaw, letting Fuma fall back against the pillow with a sigh. 

Kento took his time, liking along the shell of Fuma’s ear and sucking on the earlobe, making Fuma strain weakly against Kento’s grip on his wrists, but the other wouldn’t budge, teasing his sensitive ears until the younger boy was trembling underneath him. 

He moved on to his throat then, kissing and sucking his way to his Adam’s Apple and closing his lips around it, making Fuma throw back his head to give him better access. 

Kento knew exactly where to touch Fuma and it seemed like he planned to make good use of it tonight. He finally let go of Fuma’s wrists to slip his hands under his shirt, one palm smoothing over his stomach and up his chest, the other wandering to the small of his back, urging him gently to sit up. Fuma followed his lead blindly, raising his arms when Kento pulled his shirt over his head, not even opening his eyes as Kento stroked his hair out of his face and dove in for another deep, breathtaking kiss. 

Kento’s long, delicate fingers continued skimming over his skin, making it tingle in its wake, and Fuma felt like his heart was slamming against his chest so violently that he might pass out from it. 

He almost whined when Kento pulled away from the kiss and pressed him back into the mattress, but the sound died in his throat when Kento pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly onto the floor to join Fuma’s. 

Fuma lost himself for a moment in his sight, dark hair falling into his eyes and the muscles of his arm and stomach flexing as he leaned down to kiss Fuma’s collarbone, the sight alone so mesmerizing that his mind seemed to slow down a little, slow to process what was happening next. He moaned almost in surprise when Kento’s lips came in contact with his skin, his eyes falling close again as Kento nipped and licked down his chest until he found his left nipple. Fuma squirmed as Kento drew slow circles around it with the tip of his tongue, but Kento caught his wrists again, holding him still as his lips closed around it to suck. Fuma couldn’t stop the appreciative noises that tumbled from his lips, balling his hands into fists as Kento moved on to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

When he moved on to kiss down his stomach, his whole body moving further down the bed, Fuma was so sensitive that he seemed to shiver at every touch of Kento’s lips against his skin. 

“You are so responsive” Kento murmured into his skin, the vibrations making Fuma squirm. “You weren’t kidding about missing me, were you?” 

As if to emphasize his words, he palmed Fuma’s erection through his boxers, and Fuma made a desperate sound as he thrust into the touch, making Kento’s fingers squeeze down on him. 

Fuma’s eyes flew open just in time for him to see Kento catch the waistband of his boxers between his teeth, corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he caught Fuma’s gaze und slowly began to pull the cloth downwards. He hooked his fingers into the underwear on both sides of Fuma’s hips, helping a little where it wouldn’t move, and Fuma helpfully raised his hips a little, eyes glued to Kento’s face. 

Soon, that last bit of Fuma’s clothing was disposed of as well, and Kento’s fingers wrapped around Fuma’s leaking shaft, thumb smearing the precum. Kento smiled up at Fuma mischieviously once more before leaning in to lick over the tip of Fuma’s cock, making Fuma throw his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans.

“Kento” he groaned. “If you do that now I am going to come, and I swear I am not kidding!”

Kento didn’t stop, closing his lips around Fuma and moving down slowly, engulfing him in almost heavenly heat that was too much to take for Fuma, as worked up as he was. 

He felt Kento’s tongue flick along the underside of his cock before he hollowed his hips and sucked, making Fuma’s toes curl. Just as the heat started to pool in his belly in announcement of his orgasm, Kento pulled away, and Fuma’s eyes tore open to stare at him incredulously. 

Kento’s smirk was smug and a little guilty, and Fuma only kept from snapping at him because he moved up to kiss his lips again, deepening it immediately to steal even the last of Fuma’s breath. 

He heard Kento rummage in the nightstand for the lube, but didn’t bother to end the kiss to look what he was doing, instead cupping his neck with his hand to keep him right where he was. 

Kento gently spread Fuma’s legs while they kissed, popping the cap of the lube open to slick his fingers, and Fuma gasped into his mouth as Kento ran wet fingertips along the cleft of his butt, prodding his entrance. 

Kento didn’t waste any more time, quickly slipping the first, then the second and finally the third finger into Fuma, efficiently working him open until Fuma was ready to crawl out of his skin with need. It became decidedly too much when Kento found his prostate and prodded it intently, making Fuma thrash on the mattress and pant his name. 

He was almost sobbing in relief when Kento finally let his fingers slide out of him and made quick work of his jeans and underwear, picking up the lube once more to slick his own erection. 

Fuma watched him, always slightly tranced by Kento’s fingers on his own body, and when Kento finally positioned his tip at Fuma’s entrance and pushed inside, Fuma almost felt the world shifting back into the right angle. 

Fuma desperately caught his breath as Kento filled him completely, the sensation indescribable and perfect, and Fuma wondered how he had been able to go without this for this long. 

Kento was whispering his name, barely rocking into him as if he was trying to hold back in vain, and when he entwined their fingers, Fuma squeezed down on them once as a clue for Kento to finally start. 

Kento pulled out slowly just to thrust right back in, fast and deep, just the way he knew Fuma liked it, and Fuma was unable to do anything more than lay there as Kento build up a rhythm, driving into him quickly and just right. 

Kento’s name kept slipping Fuma’s lips under his breath, the only word he still seemed to be able to articulate as Kento fucked him into the mattress so hard that the fingers of Fuma’s free hand dug into the skin of his shoulder. 

Kento’s right hand found the underside of Fuma’s thigh, angling it even more to be able to thrust in deeper, and Fuma called out roughly as Kento hit his prostate dead on, thankful when Kento muffled his further noises with his lips. 

Fuma wanted to tell Kento that he was close, ask him to touch him, but he didn’t get the words out, and as Kento kept pounding into him in quickening pace, it didn’t seem to be necessary. 

Fuma’s back arched as he came between their bodies, his orgasm so intense that each and every of his nerve ends seemed to be tingling, and everything around him disappeared, as if he was floating. All he was still aware of was Kento, how he clung to his hand and his rhythm faltered as he came to a finish, too, pressing his face into Fuma’s neck to muffle his noises as he stilled inside of him, twitching and emptying himself completely. 

All movement ceased, and everything that was left between them was their heavy breathing as they tried to regain control over their brains and bodies, which wasn’t as easy as it should, Fuma noted. 

Fuma only opened his eyes when Kento softly kissed his jaw, making him glance at the older boy with a smile and raise his heavy arm to run fingers through Kento’s sweaty hair. 

“Better now?” Kento enquired, raising his hips enough to slip out of Fuma, and Fuma gasped at the feeling, knowing he would still feel this tomorrow. He wanted it that way, though. He liked the thought of being reminded of tonight for a while longer.

“Much better” Fuma sighed, and wrapping his arms completely around Kento and effectively pulling him down against him again, marveling in the heat of his body and his breath on his skin that slowly evened out, noting with some relief that the restlessness he had felt all day was gone. 


End file.
